


What’s left unsaid

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: ANGSTY SORRY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: You and Arthur can’t be together. Pure miserable feelings, sorry





	What’s left unsaid

You couldn’t stop pulling a loose thread in your shirt. It wasn’t a good idea but your nervous hands needed some distraction. You looked at your pocket clock. Arthur was ten minutes late, or he wasn’t coming at all.   
In your pocket a careful handwriting said that he was glad to receive your letter, and he would be there in the arranged time. It seemed so formal, distant. But the little doodle of an orchid, your favorite, kept igniting a hope you didn’t wanted to hold.  
That’s how things were between you two, every action he took to bring you closer, he would be killing and robbing behind your back. It got to a point where you no longer asked what happened to his bruised knuckles,or how his shirt ended up stained with blood. Living in the dark was more comfortable.  
Although doubt would come creeping into your thoughts as you laid beside him at night, your feelings for that man were pretty clear.  
Looking back, you felt sure that you could just ignore the things he had been doing. You were sure of that, but that was before they sat fire to your house.   
A widow. Just like you would be anytime soon, if you married a man who did such reckless with his life. It was an act of revenge, and when you found her crying in front of the blazing building, she told you everything.  
You could no longer keep your eyes closed. But then, what in God’s name were you doing in this town, waiting for him?  
You felt agitation growing inside you the moment your recognized him from the crowd. Arthur looked about the same, a bit more thin than you remembered. His face looked angular under the hat you missed so much. He had an unsteady smile, walking towards you.   
It was inevitable to smile as well, but it soon faded. All the good memories you owned of him had turned bitter from all this time apart.  
You two stood face to face, uncomfortable moment of hesitation. How could two people who once knew each other’s body so well could act like this? You brought him closer by giving a loose hug.  
“Uh... how are you?” He said, testing an affectionate tone with you “How are things?”  
“It’s been good” you lied.  
“Yeah, me too.”, and so did he.  
It was clear as anyone one could see that the two of you still had feelings for each other. But pride was like a knife cutting your sentences by half.  
“Anyway, I just wanted to see you one last time, I guess...”  
He looked surprise, the rencounter he predicted to be a second chance turning into a goodbye.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Away...” you said vacantly “There’s too much memories here for me to stay here.”  
“You are always on my mind Y/N” he confessed in just one breath.  
“And what good does that, Arthur? What’s the point of loving someone if you can’t be together?” This time, it was you who said too much. He never said he still loved you.  
“You’re right” his eyes filled with sorrow “I reckon I just wanted you to know.”  
“Go live the life you always wanted, Arthur” you said with a faint smile “I’m not holding you back anymore.”  
“The life I wanted I can’t have no more.”  
A coach pulled over beside you, a tall man jumping out of it.  
“Miss L/N? I’m your hired coach driver. Need any help with those bags?”  
You looked at Arthur as you gave the heavy case to the man. Taking a step closer, you hugged him, tightly, this time.  
“Neither can I.” you said, kissing his cheek goodbye.


End file.
